The present invention relates generally to shields for agricultural equipment such as combines and cotton harvesters, and more specifically to a movable shield structure for providing access to areas which must be periodically inspected and serviced.
Most agricultural implements including combines and cotton harvesters have moving parts such as pulleys and sprockets located near the side or the end of the implement frame. These and other types of moving parts are often shielded during operation. To access these parts for service and inspection, shields must be opened or removed. These shields are commonly in the form of doors or panels, or bolt-on covers which must be physically removed from the machine. Removal and handling of the shield often is less convenient than desirable, particularly when the shield is located at an out-of-the-way position. Service and inspection requirements may also dictate the use of ladders or platforms to provide access, particularly when they are located well above ground level or at some other location not easily accessible by the operator. Typically, fixed platforms are utilized which often create an obstruction to one side of the machine or restrict visibility during machine operation. When the platform is located near the side of the machine, additional handrails are required for the operator. These handrails also create another fixed obstruction which can limit access to the machine or restrict visibility during machine operation.